


Save Me

by TheMiniAssassin



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fighting, Game of Thrones - Freeform, House of Stark, Hurt, Loss of Parents, Love, Siblings, Slavery, bullied
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:24:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMiniAssassin/pseuds/TheMiniAssassin
Summary: Eliza is a young maid at 15 she's seen so much pain and suffering behind closed doors with her master Lord Sandhurst and evil son Michaelson. Till her fate changes, rescued by the Stark's but it isn't all happy endings, she's hiding, hiding from her dark past, will she release her darkest secret to the Starks? Or battle the demons alone.





	1. Eliza

**Author's Note:**

> *This story doesn't follow the TV show or books only the characters. So no one has died yaya, characters are about the ages they are in Season 3.* Also POV will change throughout the story but I will let readers know. Enjoy. It's been little over a year since I did a fanfiction so I maybe a little rusty.

*POV* – May change throughout the story

 

Eliza was a kind young hearted girl, lived with her mother and younger siblings near the coast. She loved the ocean the way the waves hit the rocks, and the sand under her feet, her imagination ran wild as a child. Now she barely leaves the castle’s walls. She wishes she could see the ocean just one more time or the green meadows that grew long grass and large trees that you could climb forever, but she could never go back.

Today was like any other day, cleaning, dusting and avoiding the Lord and his son as much as possible.

“You girl, come here!” Eliza sighed, the Lord called for her again.

“You are to travel with us to house of the Stark’s you will take care of my dearest son and daughters’ needs.”

“Yes, my lord.” She bowed her head slightly, turning to leave and make ready for the long ride. Before she knew it she was being pulled back by her hair and thrown to the ground.

“You dare turn your back on me girl.” Lord Sandhurst viper voice spat at her, grasping her chin he gave her a clean slap across the face.

 

At sundown she had a few moments alone in her chambers before the other maids came in, they all slept together four of them in a tiny space, but they made it work. She cried not from the wounds littering her back from the favoured son Michaelson, but for her mother, her mother is with the god’s now her siblings lost too. She was the only one left in her family the only one holding the deepest secret.

Morning came quick, too quick for her liking 4am sharp wake up and prep for the day, she avoided the family not wanting another beating for the road. His two daughters didn’t hate her as much, but still got an odd shot in from them, if their dresses were even the slightest bit dirty or creased.

It’s been almost 2 weeks now travelling, apparently they were close, Eliza could tell the weather had been getting colder and colder, she never had a thick cloak so made do with layers but that still wasn’t enough. “Girl, hurry up, you don’t want your lord waiting on you, bet your sorry ass for it.” One of the guards held up the rear.

“Sorry.” She whispered.

“Ahh my Lord Stark, how’s things been?” She saw Lord Sandhurst and his family meet the Starks, discussing family and greeting one another.

As she starred into the void and began to shiver, “Dammit I wish I had a warm cloak your something, by the gods it’s freezing.” She muttered.

Jon stood behind his family being the bastard he wasn’t really top priority in these matters. Looked over seeing a young maid worse for where’s in the brisk cold.

“We must dine.” A sudden out burst from Lord Sandhurst. Everyone went about unpacking and the Starks went about their business readying for a feast. Jon came up the side of Eliza.

“Hello there.” She practically jumped out of skin. “Sorry for the fright.”

“It’s quite alright my lord.” He let out a chuckle.

“No need for my lord, just call me Jon. You look frozen here take my cloak till we find you better clothes for you to wear.” He shrugged it off, gently wrapping it around her.

“Thank my…I mean Jon, thank you Jon.” She gave a light smile.

“Girl hurry up my daughters need their cases!” Sandhurst yelled for her. She flinched in response.

“Nice to meet you?” Jon prompted for her name.

“Eliza.” She chimed as she whisked off.

“Eliza” He whispered testing it out.

“Jon, brother come on.” Robb yelled.

Jon left with smirk; she was going to be his. Oh boy was he in for a shock.


	2. A Promise

It’s been 4 days, 4 long tiresome days. She’d been beaten and lashed for being moments late or for dropping a few things. Other maids did similar things but nothing ever happened to them. Eliza has just comes to terms with it, she just has rotten luck. The only place she found peace and quiet for a few moments was the barn, she never minded the horses or the hay and heck it was a lot warmer in there than the bottom of the castle.   
“Oh hi there, sorry didn’t disrupt you did I? From the Sandhurts correct?” pretty certain this was Lord Robb Stark, the maids couldn’t stop gossiping about him and well Jon. Can I never get any peace round here. She let out an inward grunt.

“Umm yes, sorry my Lord I’ll be on my way.” She hastily rose from her seat, wincing a little from her beating earlier. She followed Robb as he walked around the stable almost investigating her. 

“It’s okay, no need to rush off, I’m just putting the saddle and bridal away. Why are you in here, if I may ask?” Robb softly spoke as he lumped the saddle onto its rightful place. 

“Of cause my Lord, umm just need some air. My Lord” Dammit Eliza just some air, her voice spoke mockingly in her head. He gave her an odd look equally. 

“ELIZA! Dammit where is that gods forsaken brat of a maid. Eliza!” Dammit, how does he always find me, she dashes behind a mountain of hay, Robb is left wondering what the gods just happened. Door suddenly flung open, she held her breath. 

“Ahh Robb have seen a maid round here, light brown hair, green eyes.” Please don’t rat me out please. She prayed to the gods. 

“No, sorry Lord Sandhurst, if I do I’ll send her up right away.” 

“If you do find her be careful, she’s trouble that one, had teach her a few things, if you know what I mean.” He raised his hand into a fist. Robb barely held himself together without lashing out on the man. His brother was right something was wrong. 

Moments later Lord Sandhurst left, still yelling out her name grumbling under his breath. “you can come out now.” 

Eliza trailed her feet to meet him round front, “I’m sorry my Lord all the trouble I will cause you.” She didn’t even look up at him just the floor.  
He grasped her hands gently guiding her to hay stack. “Tell me, do they hurt you?” She turned away from him, tears welling up. The barn doors opened once more, Robb stood in front almost readying for battle, but it was only Jon. She liked Jon, somewhere on the scale she could relate to him. “Jon, by the gods hurry up and close the doors.” Jon looked confused, but did as instructed. 

“Eliza? What’s going on? Why are you crying?” Jon sat beside her. He hadn’t known her long mere few days but held a connection liked they’ve known each other for years. 

“Just leave me alone please.” She ripped her hands out of Robbs grip. 

“She’s in there father,” The terror in Eliza’s eyes grew, turning quickly to face the Robb and Jon. 

“Girl get here now! Don’t you ever hide from me again do you hear?” She was terrified trebling in fact. With that hard strike across the face, enough to throw her to the ground. Even though Robb wanted to do something, it wasn’t his place, the maids could be shown discipline however the Lord sees fit. Although frown upon in winterfall to strike a maid it wasn’t so in others.

“She was with me, I asked her to help tend to the horses, the stable master was out helping Bran.” Sandhurst grunted. “Girl you better be ready to leave tomorrow.” The father and son duo left without another word. 

“Hush now child, they’re gone.” Jon rushed to her side gently helping her sit up. 

“Hate it when Lords do that. Eliza does he strike you often?” Robb knelt to her as she scrammed to the nearest corner. Both men raised their hands, showing her they meant no harm.   
“Only when I do something wrong my Lord.” Robb frowned he had a feeling that wasn’t the only time. 

“You must be frozen” Jon noticed her shivering. He held the cloak out to her. She took it with haste. Wrapping herself up she’d forgotten how cold she had felt, even though the barn was warm the doors had been opened a few times causing a draft. 

“Come, I won’t hurt you I promise.” Robb gave his hand to her. Eliza stood, Jon followed close behind as Robb led her out the barn. She stopped at the foot of castle doors. 

“I can’t go in there, no common maids allowed.” Her hurtle almost made Jon walk into her. 

“Today is an exception, Robb led her to Jon’s chambers, less guards around as he’s bastard no one really took much notice to who goes in and out.   
Once in the warm, she gave Jon’s cloak back. “Now has Lord sandhurst ever badly beaten you?” She just looked down in shame. How could she answer that, yes? And face her Lord himself, No and lie to another. 

Robb paced the room, not angered by Eliza but by her poor treatment. Jon stepped forward slowly sitting next to her. He raised her chin slowly so they were eye to eye. Tears rolled down her face.   
She turned her back to him, hoping he may get the hint. Jon looked to Robb slightly a miffed on what to do. She started undoing her dress. 

“Woah no, we don’t want that. It’s okay.” Jon quickly grasped her dress before fell down, but that’s not what she was intending. “By the gods.” Jon took an inward breath. Robb had turned, ashamed that the girl thought she had to do that for them, but turned back at Jon’s words. 

“Fucking bastard. Does this hurt Eliza? Look at me, does this hurt.” Robb commanded. She could barely utter a single word just nodded a yes. The blood had stopped oozing from the lashes bruises now formed from odd kicks that Michaelson loved to give her and of cause the daughters, who could forget them. 

Jon stayed calm as not to alert Eliza but was sure Robbs outburst wasn’t helping. He gently took his hands over the wounds, “It’s festered. Must be a day old at least.” He muttered. 

“Does she have a fever?” Robb was ready to run for his parents ask to keep her away from the Sandhurst’s. Jon put his hand to her forehead. Where sweat was beginning to form, he only nodded to Robb.   
“I’ll find father and mother, she needs protecting she’s barely of age.” Robb stormed out, he was angry and beyond. How could someone do this to a child? 

Jon simply held the now silent Eliza. Resting his chin gently on her head. "I will always protect you, we may have not known each other for very long, but your safe here, Father won't let him hurt you anymore."   
She sniffed. “Thank You," She paused. "For trying to help. Both you and your brother, but they will take me back, they always take what they want, always.”


End file.
